Time flys but feelings never change
by Kurisutori618
Summary: This is a P.O.V of Finn, the eldest of the original family as he is reunited with his long lost love Sage for one day.
1. Chapter 1

**_Time flys by but feelings never change._**

**_(Dedicated to 'The murder of one' Vampire Diaries episode) _**

**_I don't own any rights or ownership to vampire diaries just a fan inspired by a brilliant writer of the book and the directors of the live series. ^_^_**

**_This story is through the eyes of the original older brother Finn. He just previously was innocently walking the streets, when his younger brother Klaus found him. He wants to undo the spell linking the sibling family together, that their mother, a witch cast upon them._**

**_Linking them to their awaited death. Which Finn was forward to help her do so._**

**_Klaus with the help of Rebekah, his other sibling, now knowing once again, of his firm composure on this subject, finally relented on knocking him unconscious and took him back to the house mansion against his will. _**

**_Not knowing what they had waiting him. _**

**_Hope you like this one too. Enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Clear eyes of Blue_

"_Gather your witch, let's get his blood and get on with it_." Rebekah said in a bored tone to Niklaus after they threw me through the door of the Mikaelson mansion, sprawled all over floor.

Many thoughts ran in my mind as my sadistic siblings towered over me.

"_You can't force me to help you!_" I protested. Taking my blood. I would never let them near me.

"_Oh I most likely could, why force when I persuade_" Niklaus replied and with that waved a hand in the direction of the stairwell.

I didn't know what Niklaus had in mind. I made it crystal clear where I stand in their plans. I will sacrifice myself, when Esther, our mother finds a way to end our abdominal lives. They knew that. What were they trying to prove?

I turned my head slowly around to his directed hand. I heard some soft heel footsteps and couldn't believe my eyes.

Over centuries in a coffin daggered by Niklaus, I knew only one thing when I awoke. I was stabbed in the heart by Niklaus, with the eternal dagger of our despicable kind, to sleep for 900 hundred years.

I almost forgot the reason why. I was so bewildered by this unfamiliar time that I lost my meaning of existence of it all.

"_Hello Finn..."_ said a woman with a familiar face.

Those wavy locks of red, they look... shorter, but her face remains the same as I knew before I was taken from her, all those years ago.

"_Sage_._..!_" I gasped. The woman smiled in reply.

I found myself ready to run to her, and hold her close in my arms as she descended down into my waiting arms from the stairwell, I knew time didn't change how I felt. With that dagger, I was frozen in a never ending sleep with only my last moment of memory, since I last saw her.

Just like that, my brother and sister were forgotten and my eyes stayed on hers.

I found no words to describe how much I missed her, her face must have mirrored mine because her face glowed of happiness through my eyes. She didn't speak either, she was too bewildered as I was to see her as she was to me.

We have forever to catch up on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Strolling on memory lane_

After an amazing amount of silent gazed looks each other, Niklaus was remembered as he called over to us.

"_Oh Finn!"_ he called.

I reluctantly turned my head to his direction.

"_Before I leave you together to catch up_."

He was now the only one still in the room, without Rebekah.

"_Allow me to take some blood from you and I'll never bother you again_" Klaus continued.

I looked from Niklaus back to Sage. He wouldn't leave me alone with her otherwise.

Smart plan. Niklaus still knows how to get want he wants.

Sage looked into my eyes. She knew I didn't want this but I knew she wanted to talk alone with me as much as I did.

I turned back to Niklaus and walked over to him. I pulled up a bit of right my coat sleeve, to reveal a bit of the palm of my hand and pieced my sharp teeth into it. Blood poured from my teeth and palm and Niklaus had a ready bottle opened at the top under my hand.

After my palm healed and the bottle was near full, Niklaus neatly topped the cap on the bottle and smiled at me.

"_Ok you can go_" and held out a handkerchief.

I snatched it from his hand and wiped the blood soaked on my lips, then took Sages hand and we left the mansion to the outside. I wanted to get far away from Niklaus as possible before he changed his mind.

* * *

Sage decided we should catch up around the town square of Mystic Falls, trying to persuade my mind away from Niklaus.

I've had some time to look at my supposed new home Niklaus created for our family, but not that long around to look around Mystic Falls.

On my time on this earth, there were only trees and greenland, not these solid material walls for houses and endless roads of concrete. I knew it would take time to get used to or no time at all, till our family die and move on like we were meant to.

Sage explained the parts of the town that used to be our old home. I zoned on and off her words, but always smiled at her as she talked so she wouldn't notice my mind was somewhere else.

I honestly didn't really care of these unheard of customs. I just wanted keep close to what I remember, of what hasn't changed with drifted time. We kept walking till we met one last place of redone history.

"_So can you guess why I dragged you out here?"_ Sage said as we approached a stone centred statue.

I looked at the place and looked at the statue upon it.

"_My memories serves me, this where the natives used make sacrifices for their gods_" I replied.

"_This statue was built where we used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your tawdry lady friend_"

She grinned as she reciting the memory by heart, like it was only yesterday.

She'll still the same, but shouldn't so much time affect her completely? I thought.

"_I assumed after 900 years you'd moved on..."_ I said.

"I_ took care of myself. But I never stopped loving you, Finn... and I don't want you to die_" Sage replied with a solemn sincere expression, through her clear light eyes of blue.

My Sage never changed. I almost let out a sigh of relief to know that. I sort of wondered back to her memory now and then, but knew I shouldn't dwell on it, I would never find her.

But instead she found me.

* * *

**Note from Writer**

**My next chapter of this story will have more of my imagination than the first and this one. Less help of what the chracters might talk about next.**

**I'm really getting into this couple. There wasn't much said about them in the series so i'm just filling in the gaps when their story in the episode isn't focused on. So anything can happen. I welcome anyone to give my more ideas because I dont really want to stop writing about them. Ok im finshed Xp**

**thank you readers 3 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Change_

"_I love you too Sage_."

"_But ..."_ I started to say.

I looked back to her eyes and could see her face faltered when I said the word.

So I quickly added carefully "_You honestly, haven't any other guy to be your one and only over those 900 years I was gone?"_ I mischievously snuck in.

"_I wouldn't want to be the reason to hold you back from living_"I said then I paused.

I took in her breath taking features.

Her glistening red wavy curls in the wind and her clear blue eyes I love so much.

"_You still look as beautiful when I left_."

Sage smiled widely again.

"_They say you meet many people in a lifetime_" she said and she held my face to look at hers with her soft hands.

"_But there will only be one, that stands out through all the rest and that's your soul mate_" and laid her lips down on mine.

It felt like almost like our tender kisses, back in the day.

When we were both human and I used to sneak away from my family to see her.

I always felt alive when I was with Sage.

I could let go of responsibility, and the burden of being the older son of Mikael.

My Strict father.

She let go her kiss, to let ourselves breathe and rested her forehead on mine.

"_You can't get rid of me that easily_" She whispered so only I could hear.

It felt just like we were before.

"_You should give me more credit Finn_" she laughed. I brushed strand of hair blown from the wind from her face.

"_I'm not going to waste my true feelings on someone else_" she was firm in her words and then she lowered her eyes.

"_I'll be honest I've been lonely without you, but time stands still when I'm without you_"

_"I can't move on, without you" _she murmured with a few teardrops falling freely down her cheeks now.

I lifted her chin to mine so she could see me smile truly happy and laid my own lips back to hers and time moved again as each second passed with us not having a care in the world.

* * *

**Note from Writer**

**Hey guys. Soooo what do you think?. This seemed it bit harder for me to write because of course these people love each other so they are going to steal a few kisses now and then. Review please if possible. Maybe your ideas can make their story better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_You are what you are_

"_So tell me how you have been spending your eternal existence?"_ I asked.

"_I would tell you mine, but I've been stored in box for the last millennia_" I joked.

"_The one your rage-ah-holic brother Klaus, carted you around in_" Said Sage joined in.

"_Uh yes, that the one"_ Shaking my head disapprovingly.

We looked at each other. Then burst out in laughter.

She snuggled closer to my side as we walked and I had my arm relaxed around her shoulder.

"_My goodness how long have we been walking around for? I can see the sun drifting out of sight_" I suddenly said looking at the sky as the light faded and was less bright.

"_This day shouldn't end yet, NO, our time together should be endless_" Sage said.

"_I agree. Too much time has been stolen from us. But we have here and now_" I assured her.

"_Hmmm_" she muttered.

"_What is it Sage?"_ I said.

"_I've got an idea_" Sage smiled with glow.

She took my hand tightly and we drifted in a blur with speed.

* * *

We were soon outside a building with the front sign saying in slim italic letters 'MYSTIC GRILL' and another sign beside in bright colour saying pool.

I smelled from the outside, from what I could tell food and drink. Definitely a place to dine.

"_You're hungry or thirsty_" I chuckled. I pulled her arm closer to me so she swung back into my hug. So I could hold her longer and have my arms rested on her waist.

"_You don't need to humour me. I enjoy us just talking_" I whispered leaning my lips beside her ear while holding her.

I pulled my head back.

"_But thank you for understanding me_" I said as I looked down into her eyes.

"_Of disliking myself of what I am_" I finished.

"_Why do you hate being a Vampire, so much Finn?"_ she said softly gazing up to me.

"_Because when I turned, none of my family knew what was going to happen. We didn't know we would become monsters, and being taken over by our lust for blood. It was out of our control, until we were satisfied and came back to our senses."_

Sage did not speak but just listened so I continued.

"_The only thing I soon understood then was after I turned, was that I often gave in continuously to my hunger and forgot all my morals_. "

Going back it is still vivid in my mind.

"I_ killed my own kind, people I used to be like. An ordinary human being. Beating heart. No sense of killing others. No violence_."

"I_ was innocent just like those people, but I'm no longer innocent, as I killed and caused destruction everywhere I went..."_

Sage pulled away and was looking at me very upset.

"_Finn! It begins that way, but in time we gain control..."_ Sage protested.

"_You mean when I fought to stay away from you when I was turned a Vampire_" I interrupted.

Sage stopped and closed her lips. Her face of belief in her own words disappearing.

"_I'm sorry Sage_."

I hate it when I take their smile away.

Especially hers.

I turned my back to her.

"_I'm ruining this moment together aren't I?_" I scratched my head.

"_No it's ok_" she replied when she got her voice back and took my left hand and held it, and walked over to my side and I turned my head as she did.

"I think we can talk about this another time, you need to forget that for now and relax."

"_Have a drink with me_" and let go of my hand and walked over to held the door open of the 'MYSTIC GRILL' so I could join her.

I sighed and joined her as we went inside and the door slowly moved closed behind us.

* * *

**Note from Writer**

**Yes I made a mini fight happen. I wanted to change the tension and get inside Finn's mind. I mean why does he hate what he is? Hope you liked it , review if possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Why me?

"_So tell me, what have you been doing?"_ as we finally found a table within this restaurant, Sage explained to me.

"_Hmmm well not much..."_ then she took on my facial expression and laughed "Nah I'm kidding, I'm been a female boxer in the 1900's.

I shook my head.

"_What's a boxer?"_

She giggled.

"_Its women, who can beat up people as a sport, like for example swordsmanship and getting paid_."

"_You beat women to a bloody mess and get paid?"_ I gasped.

"_Um, wouldn't you provoke your vampire self or did you have it controlled by then_" I stuttered.

"_Actually I would beat up men mostly, not many women, they didn't have that right to be in the sport, but compulsion goes a long way_" swallowing a tequila shot in one go.

"_So... you did have complete control?"_ I said reaching out to hold her hand across the table.

Sage just gave her reassuring smile that she gives me when I'm worried for her wellbeing and gave me a firm warming tight grip in my hand.

_"Yes, I got over that troubled part of what I am, don't worry, I found a way_" she said.

I have to ask her before I fled my opportunity.

"_Finn?"_ Sage asked.

"_Do you ever wonder if..."_ I started.

"_If we stayed as humans and we'd still had our time..."_

I dropped my head, and sighed, why is this hard to say?

"_Finn...?"_ she asked again with concern.

"_You can tell me..."_

"_That we would have a different future... a better future?" _I finished.

"_Actually being together, growing old, having real life_."

"_Finn, we can't change for what had happened before_" Sage replied.

"_Well I know for a fact, you could of least have that_."

Sage was about to protest again but I stopped her.

"_Sage... why did you stay?"_ I asked her.

"_Why did you stay, when I was a destructive Vampire_" I continued.

"_Because you were the one I waited for a thousand years_" she said simply.

"_Is a thousand years worth of time, truly living a normal life, the same as this one?"_

"_It doesn't matter..."_ she whispered not meeting my eyes.

After a while she looked back at my eyes and pulled my neck so my face was inches from mine.

"_Beneath the monster, was my Finn, who would do anything to see me despite people's differences_" Sage said.

I tried to move my head away but her palms was still firm on its hold.

"_I wouldn't change, what I asked of you_" she said quietly.

I turned my head back at her lowered eyes.

I held her cheek in my hand.

"_I'm really worth waiting for a thousand years?_"

"_Yes_" she said without a hint of hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Always love you_

After getting that question of my chest, I relaxed a bit more.

Sage than asked me what it was like to live for a while with my siblings again under one roof.

"_Not much different, except the living surroundings and the clothes we wear_."

"_Did you manage to get a good punch to the face, on Klaus for his cruel imprisonment to you?"_ She said with a glint in her eye.

"_Yes..."_ I nodded looking at the table.

_"... and to me_" she added.

I smiled and looked up like the memory still lingered. "_When I was awaken along with all my other siblings, we rivalled against him together and stabbed him a few times with those irritating weapons we had from our chests."_

_"I managed to get first shot of stabbing him with it through his right hand though"_ drinking my shot glass.

I looked back at my glass I finished. 'Am I ever going to get used to this liquid'? I thought as the liquid tasted bitter on my tongue.

_"You've never had tequila before?"_ Sage said observing me.

I shook my head.

"That's embarrassing" She replied with a little surprised look.

"_Seriously, I'm embarrassed for you_" and gave me some powder on a palm of my hand after she done hers and she licked it off with her tongue and was shooting down a shot in one go and I mimicked her.

I made a face of distaste "_ happy now?"_ I whined.

Sage chuckled and passed me a wedge of lemon and I bit into it. I was surprised this method went well together.

_"I'm truly awed by the evolution of mankind_" I finally said when the tastes sinked in.

Sage giggled with glee.

Then someone I didn't know came over, a scruffy man came by our table.

"_Hey Sage_" the man said.

_"Hey Troy_" and kept her smile on and he nodded to my direction then walked off.

"_You know him?"_ I asked.

_"I turned him_" Sage answered.

"_You turned him, why?"_ I asked.

She leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper.

_"Because I'm in enemy territory, when your brother and sister called, I thought I'd need a little back up, you can't trust anyone here_ " she whispered with serious eyes.

A waiter approaches our table to collect their drinks and Sage swiftly extended her hand firmly around his wrist.

"_Two more tequilas_" Sage said staring directly into the waiters eyes.

Finn looks from Sage to the waiter.

The waiter was startled as Sage held his wrist, but holds her gaze then breaks into a warm smile at Sage.

It seems her compulsion is working on him.

_"Sure, I'll let your waitress know_" he says and walks back to the bar.

After he went away I asked her another question.

_"How many people have you turned?"_I asked her.

"_I don't know. A lot_" replied Sage.

"_Don't judge me, Finn, you turned me_" Sage pleaded.

I sighed and rested my right arm up on the seat top. Not my finest moment.

"_Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals_".

_"My passion, take over my morals on a daily basis. It's called living life to the fullest."_ She smiled knowingly.

I couldn't help but smile back. She had me there. Remembering all too well how when Sage had something in sight she would always set to achieve it, no matter what the cost.

* * *

"_Finally "Sage says when the waitress gives her and I our shots_.

We both raise our little shot glasses.

_"To living life to the fullest?"_ Sage asked.

"_To living life!_" I replied, with no hesitation. I mean I honestly have none when she's here.

Then attempted to swallow it whole but when it hit our tongues I immediately spat mine out and Sage choked, so much she had a glass of water nearby to dilute it.

"_Argh what the hell_" Sage sputtered.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and realised our drinks were contaminated.

_"Vervain!"_ I said to Sage and I turned my head and the Salvatore from the ball raised his eyebrows and smiled, then exited out the door.

* * *

We got up to catch up to him. When we opened the door, he disappeared.

I looked to my left and right. I didn't know then that he was there still waiting in the shadows.

He tried to get me from behind, almost got me with an object in his hand. A wooden stake, all ready to kill me.

Sage managed to grab him and twist the stake from his hands to some descending steps near us.

"_Finn! the stake!"_ Sage said holding him down and twisting his arm behind his back.

I went down to the stairs to get to the stake and when I grabbed it, ready to stab Salvatore in Sages hold, a door near the stairs slammed open.

The doppelganger had a cross bow and shot me with it.

I heard Sage gasp in shock still holding Salvatore down.

I staggered from the pain of the arrow but tore it off me easily, and then the waiter from the grill stabs me hard with another stake, its deeper then the first.

_"NOOOOOO!"_ Screamed Sage.

It was an astonishing searing pain and that feeling of nothing extended all over my body. I tried to pull the stake out but my strength was weakening me too fast.

I couldn't move. My skin lost colour, like it did when Klaus first stabbed me all those years ago.

'_I don't want to go back!'_ I yelled in my mind as my lips couldn't make out my words.

_'Don't lock me away again!' _I thought again.

_'I JUST FOUND SAGE, DONT MAKE ME GO BACK, I HAVE FOUND ANOTHER REASON TO LIVE!_' Yelling so loud in my thoughts that the physical pain lessen but continued to spread.

Sage left Salvatore and came after where I had fallen.

She caressed my face and turned it up so it looked at hers.

"_Finn...noooo...!"_ she sobbed.

My eyes then felt the numb leading to my eyes, so it stayed to hers.

_'I love you Sage, thank you for waiting for me all these years and finding me before I give in, back to nothingness once more_.'

Then my chest was engulfed into flames, and then my whole being and I died.

I still remember Sages cries as I left her unwillingly.

But without this day with her I would never know if she still had me in her heart and I treasure every bit of it even my death.

Thank you Niklaus...


End file.
